


Not a hero

by Braila125



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akuma Possession, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Heroes to Villains, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Justice, Miraculous Team, Please Don't Hate Me, Surprises, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braila125/pseuds/Braila125
Summary: "Heroes don't exist.""They do! You've been one yourself!""Maybe.""What happened then?""I grew up."





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've been just watching one vid on yt and it inspired me to write it. Don't know yet how long is it going to be but I hope you like it :)

The view from the top of an Eiffel Tower was breathtaking. No matter how many times she's got to see it, it'd always have the same effect. Especially at night. The lights and lack of city's usual noise. It held something... magical. And the stars, oh their closeness made everything so much more special. Sometimes she felt like she could reach out to them and actually touch one. Maybe even catch it with her yo-yo. There were times when she decided to just stand here, on the top, and wait for the falling star so it could give her a chance to make a wish. One special wish she couldn't achieve on her own. She really couldn't resist all this beauty, even if she shouldn't be here right now. Not when she had to put a double effort in her job of keeping Paris safe. Not when Chat... well. When they're not on the same side anymore.

  
She sighed and stood up, stretching her aching muscles. Too long in one position, it seems. It wasn't the right time to think about all this mess. But sometimes she just couldn't stop herself. He claimed that he loved her so many times and then turned his back on her. And when she needed him the most. Then of all times!  
'Okay, Marinette, breathe.' she told herself in a calming manner. It still hurt. After all this time it still hurt that he was against her. That she has to fight him almost in a daily manner. After everything they've been through together...

  
Ugh, she has to keep it together. It definitely wasn't the time for it. And to think that chilly air should've helped her clear her mind. She swung her yo-yo and flew between the buildings, running and jumping from roof to roof. She loved the feeling of the wind playing with her hair. They were much longer than when she was fourteen but she liked it this way. She could tide them up into something else that those boring pigtails. Seriously, how could she wear something like that on her head?! No wonder Chloe used to be mean for her. Aspiring fashion designer with such a lack of style? Oh please!

  
Then she heard something. She stopped and turned into the direction of this sound. It was like... she couldn't quite describe it but she knew she had to do something. So she ran.

  
No longer than five minutes later she was standing in front of a very surprised man who's been holding a ring in his hand. Behind him stood a crying woman. Marinette looked between the two, furrowing her brows.

  
"Did he hurt you, miss?" she asked calmly. Big, brown eyes looked at her with fear. As she would do something to her in this situation. Blue irises met the brown ones and hold the gaze firmly. The woman slowly nodded.

  
"But not... not like that. He just... he cheated on me... please don't hurt us" she pleaded and Marinette smiled warmly at her.

  
"Don't worry, my dear. You're clean today. Don't mess it up" she said and the dangerous spark in her eyes said everything else. Without a second glance, the blonde turned on her heels and ran away, as far as possible. Younger girl's gaze switched to the man, who seemed slightly terrified. He took a step back, the ring falling from his hands on a dirty ground.

  
"Please. I... I didn't mean to, I swear!" he stuttered, desperately trying to think about the way out of this. But Marinette was quicker and smarter than that. She swung her yo-yo that tied the man down, holding him in place. He yelped in a fear and surprise, looking at her pleadingly. But oh no, she wasn't going to fall for that look. She knew better than to believe those innocent looking eyes.

  
"So many vows. They make you swear and swear..." she said, her voice as a delighted whisper, loving every second of it. He was going to get what he deserved. Like every one of them before him. "Isn't it just a burden on your shoulders? Don't you feel... heavy with all of this?* she stepped closer to him, putting her gloved hand on his arm, then moving it to his shoulder. The man tried to escape but with no success. At this point, she was whispering straight to his ear. "How many vows did you made, Kevin? How many of them didn't you keep?"

  
"H-How... How do you know my name?" he asked, trembling beneath her. She tightened her grip on the yo-yo, making the string dig painfully into the man's clothes and skin. And she smiled at the weak sound he made.

  
"I know everything, Kevin" she closed her eyes and breathed deeply. And she felt it. She knew. Oh, he so much deserved her revenge. All those women he's left hurt and brokenhearted. He wasn't worth anything. "About every wrongdoing of yours" When she opened her eyes, they burned with rage. Marinette pulled away and looked him deep in the eyes as if reaching inside his soul.

  
"Who... who are you?" he asked weakly. The girl smirked. He must've been from outside Paris.

  
"I'm the Justice you can't run from, Kevin. And you're just about to receive yours."

  
Saying that she pulled something out of her black boots. She didn't wear it on a plain sight anymore. But it still was there, giving her extra powers. A childish looking bracelet. Nothing dangerous. Seemingly. But then she put it on her hand. The power radiated over it, especially when she touched the panicked man's head. The dark smile on her face spread wickedly when the screams started.

  
"Now, now, Kevin, don't be so dramatic. We're just getting started."

  
With that, she swung her yo-yo and send him into a wall. He cried out once again when he fell on the ground and then started sobbing. What a weak creature. Can't hold even a half of pain he caused.

  
"Do you understand now? You need to know what you did wrong."

  
He sobbed even harder muttering pleads under his breath. But no, she wouldn't listen to it.

  
"Now you're going to fall asleep. And don't worry. When you wake up, you'll be a better person, I promise."

  
After that, she put her hand on his head once more and Kevin fell asleep. But God forbid if it was full of good dreams. Lady Justice smiled and hide her bracelet in the boot again. Her job here was done. Time to move on.

  
She flew into the air and disappeared into the darkness of night.


	2. Chapter 1

"Chat! Here's another one!

The cat-themed hero sighed miserably at his friend's words.

"Put him over there" he pointed the bed in a corner of the room, not even looking at them. He heard rather than saw that she'd done what he'd told her to. He's been really tired lately. Didn't even have a strength to go out there and take care of... _those_ things.

He felt a hand on his arm and smiled weakly to hide his stress.

"What's up, Chlo?" he asked, finally looking at her. The blonde scoffed lightly at his words.

"It's Queen Bee right now, Kitty Cat" she said before she could stop herself. Chat's features dropped slightly at that. Chloe sighed and sat down next to him.

"Sorry, Adrien. Sometimes I forget to think before I say something."

"It's okay. Not your fault" he smiled again but it didn't reach his eyes. Bee-themed heroine studied him for a while. She knew Adrien Agreste since they were both little kids. And she was sure she'd known everything about it. At least until the reveal day. Chloe was so shocked that she actually forgot about her kwami and miraculous and saving Paris and everything at all. All she could think about was that _her_ Adrikins, the same she's been friends with for years, famous Paris' model, has been the cat sidekick all along and she hadn't noticed a thing. Now, almost three years since that fateful day... Everything has changed. Chat's mischievous smirk and this happy spark in Adrien's eyes fade away. His features hardened, unknowingly to him expressing his hurt and sorrow. It all happened at once. And it crushed her friend. Badly. That day she, Alya and Nino received their miraculouses without a need to give them back. But she couldn't feel happiness. Not in this situation. On a different occasion, she'd be over the moon. But then? Absolutely not.

"Have you slept lately?" she asked, studying the bags under his eyes. He just shrugged and turned his face away from her.

"Not really." He admitted. "It's just... I have those... crazy dreams. More like nightmares. I always hope that when I wake up everything will be back to normal but... but it's not." he sighed and buried long fingers into his already messed enough hair. Chloe stroked lightly his back trying to comfort him.

"You know it's not your fault, Chat" she said calmly. Really, how many times does she have to say it so he could finally understand?! He wasn't able to stop all of this mess even if he'd tried. Marinette was smart. She was clever. She knew exactly what she was doing. It was her choice and now they have to do what's right and bring her down. No matter how bad it hurts.

"The thing is I _don't_ know this, Chloe! I still feel like I could've stopped this! If I had the guts to help her stand against Lila..."

"Adrien Agreste, stop this bullshit right now!" her voice became harsh and confident. She couldn't let him blame himself. Even if she started to feel pity for the baker girl at some point, now it's completely gone. Only if they knew how to catch her... "What's done is done. You can't help it now. Right now you must keep your shit together and do what you have to. You're a freaking superhero! No one cares that you're broken they count on you to save them! So stop all this pity party and do your job!"

Cold, truthful words made him feel like he'd just taken a cold shower. She was right, he knew it. Chloe's never been one for sweet pep talks and comforts like Alya and Nino. No. She was harsh words and truth. But somehow that was what kept him going. He sighed. Right now however he didn't feel like facing any of those things. 

"You're right. Sorry. Where's Rena and Carapace?" he asked, finally taking a glance around him. They were sitting in one of the underground hospital rooms just below the actual hospital. They've been using it for Lady Luck's victims. Just right now they had like twenty people in there. Most of them asleep, muttering something about being sorry and pleading it to stop. They tried everything to help them, but even Master Fu couldn't think about anything useful. Nothing could ease their pain. Even after they woke up, it wasn't getting better. The dreams did something to them. Firstly, they scream and admit everything they'd done wrong in their lives. But it doesn't stop. They're like shadows of themselves, most of them can't even communicate properly, as if they were living in another world. A few tried to commit suicide. One successfully. Chat flinched at the memory. It wasn't something he wanted to remember.

She jumped in front of a truck. The view wasn't anything nice for eyes.

"They're outside. Still patrolling," she answered. Chat nodded and looked down at his hands.

"When they come back, tell them to meet me in the meeting room. You'll all need to report your patrols."

Queen Bee nodded with understanding. Adrien sent her way a weak smile and stood up.

"I'll be waiting then," said and went into the direction of the mentioned room. Chloe watched his back as he disappeared behind metal doors. She wished she could've done something to ease his pain. But just like Marinette's victims, all this mess was unrepairable. Especially in their psyches. She sighed and rose up from her position. The night hasn't ended yet. She still could do one more round around her patrol area. Just in case.

***

He breathed deeply and sat beside the large table in the center of the room.

"Plagg, claws in," he said quietly and his costume vanished in a flash of green light.

"Finally. Why had you transformed if you didn't want to go on patrol today? _Again_?" the kwami complained landing on a table. Adrien reached into his pocket for some camember and gave it to always hungry creature. It was a miracle that it wasn't the first thing he said to him after de-transforming.

"I don't know. I just... I don't feel ready to face her yet" he admitted. Of course, he missed the pained look his kwami sent him. The black creature felt truly sorry for his Chosen. It wasn't meant to end like this. Poor Tikki. She wasn't used to her Chosens turning evil. It's been usually Chat Noirs' thing. He thought that both those kids had had their hearts in the right places. Well, maybe Marinette's was still where it was supposed to, but her actions weren't. Not anymore.

"I understand, kid. But you can't give up now. You're the only one who can somehow fix this mess."

The boy smiled at his little friend with appreciation.

"Thanks, Plagg. But...I guess I just need some time alone" he said. The kwami nodded understandingly and flew into the further corner of the room to give his Chosen some space. The blonde smiled again before sinking into deep thoughts again. Last night he dreamed about that day again. The day he lost everything. He closed his eyes as the memories flooded through him once more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. So I decided to write more. Don't expect it to go on like this. Seriously, no promises. 
> 
> Thanks for your comments, I'm glad you like it :D
> 
> Hope you'll stay with me to the end of this story and that I won't fright you off with my poor language knowledge and writing style XD

**Author's Note:**

> Surprised? Hope so.
> 
> If you some serious mistakes (grammar, spelling, etc.) please, just tell me. English isn't my first language and I'm still learning :)


End file.
